OneShots
by Diana Prenze
Summary: Un proyecto que quise llevar a cabo, dentro del mundo de CCS. Muchos MiniFics, pasa y si quieres, aporta una idea. 2: Otra vez.. ¿qué pasa si lo vuelves a ver luego de 5 años de ausencia? S&S... R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Wooolas!! **

**Aquí Diana con un nuevo proyecto!! **

**Card Captor Sakura... empiezo suavecito... xD... es una historia con los personajes de CCS... ya que me aficioné con esta serie y el animé en general... pero, más con esta... ox! en fim... aqui les entrego este mini fic. Pues... ésa es la idea de esta cosa... subir todos los pequeños fics de CCS que se me vengan a la cabeza... solo One Shots... los otros serán publicados aparte. Ahora...**

**Summary¿Qué es lo que florece, aparte de las flores (valga la rebundancia), en la primavera? Syaoran&Sakura. "Mañana empezará la primavera, mañana nuestros sueños serán ya realidad..."**

**Y el pan de cada día!**

**Disclaimer: Les digo! CCS no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, solo al CLAMP... hago esto por simple gusto y entretención. **

**Los dejo con Sakura y Cía.!**

**En... "Mañana llegará la primavera"**

* * *

1: **"Mañana llegará la primavera"**

El timbre avisando el término de las clases resonó por toda la preparatoria Seijo. Varios chicos vestido con uniforme comenzaron a movilizarse por el lugar, la gran mayoría, saliendo de la escuela.

En una sala, un muchacho salía de manera casi robótica, con una sonrisa un tanto idiota, la cual hizo reír a muchos de los que pasaban a su lado, pues, no había quien en el colegio que conociera su "secreto".

---

- "AH¡¡Whooaa!!" – exclamó el chico apartándose varios metros de la chica que se había acercado tanto a él.

- "Oh... Syaoran¿estás bien?" – preguntó la muchacha preocupada, acercándose otra vez, para verlo mejor.

- "N-no te preocupes, Sa-Sakura, estoy bien" – respondió el muchacho, sintiendo su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

- "Mmm... está bien" – dijo la chica volviendo a su distancia prudencial, por lo menos eso pensaba el chico de cabello castaño y ojos ámbar - "¿Qué te parece si miramos por allá¿síiii?"

El chico asintió algo perturbado, dirigiendo su mirada hacia cualquier lugar que no tuviera que ver con la presencia de esa chica tan linda, al menos para él. Definía a Sakura como una muchacha muy alegre, simpática, amable y carismática. Tenía su largo cabello de color castaño y se le hacían lindos bucles en las puntas. Sus ojos eran de un bello verde esmeralda, que eran tan expresivos como su dueña.

Recordaba con claridad cuando quedaron de ir al festival de primavera juntos. ¿Cómo no, si, se podría decir, que ésa era su primera cita?.

ººº Flash Back ººº

- "y dime Tomoyo" – preguntó Sakura entusiasmada - "¿Irás conmigo al festival de primavera?"

- "¡No puedo, Sakura!" – exclamó apenada llevándose las manos a la boca, en señal que, había olvidado la anterior mención a ese festival – "Tengo ensayo de coro".

- "¡¡Que mal!!" – chilló con menos entusiasmo.

----

- "¡Ya sé!" – exclamó con júbilo la castaña luego de un rato, mientras se dirigía a grandes pasos a un par de chicos. Syaoran y un chico de mirada enigmática, ojos de color azulino y pelo negruzco - "¡Syaoran!"

- "¿Q-qué p-asa Sakura?" – preguntó algo intranquilo el aludido, pues sus mejillas comenzaban a tomar un tono carmesí debido a la cercanía –que era poca- de Sakura.

- "¡Nada, malo! Te quería preguntar... si... tú... digo yo... si... quisieras ir al festival de la primavera conmigo mañana..."

Quizá debió haber puesto la sonrisa más idiota para decir que sí, y tiene que haber quedado peor cuando la chica lo abrazó fuertemente agradeciendo.

ººº Fin del Flash Back ººº

Sonrió al ver a la muchacha llamarlo entusiasmadamente desde un puesto en donde, si tenía buena puntería, ganabas algún peluche a elección. Mientras se acercaba vio cómo Sakura pagaba al señor y éste le entregaba tres aros, los cuáles tiró, inútilmente, tratando de acertar a los palos que estaban parados a unos metros de ella. Cuando llegó a su lado quiso intentarlo por el sólo hecho de complacer a Sakura, quien ya tenía su vista fija en un peluche amarillento con alitas blancas, según Sakura, era adorable.

- "¡Syaoran!" – exclamó con alegría cuando, en su tercer intento, Syaoran acertó a un palo - "¡Lo lograste!"

- "Deme ese" – pidió Syaoran intentando no mirar a Sakura mientras ésta le felicitara alegremente, recibió el peluche que más le gustaba a la chica y se volteó lentamente a verla.

- "¡Qué lindooo!" – chilló - "¡De seguro la chica que te guste lo recibirá encantada!"

Touché. Ella era la chica que le gustaba¿cómo iba entregarle ese peluche sin que ella lo tomase así?... aunque... no estaría mal. "¡¿Qué estás pensando, Syaoran?!" se reprochó mentalmente, sacudiendo la cabeza.

- "Mmm... me imagino que sí" – respondió dubitativo - "¿Sabes¡Me has dado una gran idea!"

- "¿Enserio?" – preguntó algo asombrada - "¿Me dirás?"

- "Claro... tú me diste la idea" – sonrió - "¡Lo sabrás!... es que... ya sé como decirle a esa chica lo que siento por ella, aunque... es tan inocente que no nota cuánto la quiero..."

- "Hum..." – susurró pensativa, y con un dejo de tristeza que no pasó desapercibido por el muchacho.

- "¿Te ocurre algo?" – preguntó preocupado Syaoran.

- "¡No, nada!" – exclamó con falso entusiasmo - "¡Subámonos a la rueda de la fortuna¡Ven!" – le tomó una mano y se fueron hacia la rueda de la fortuna, sin soltarse.

Simulando un tarareo alegre, Sakura subió a uno de los carritos y Syaoran, solo para complacerla en su paseo subió, sentándose al frente. Entonces supieron que había sido una mala idea, pero... el juego comenzaba a andar. Ella removió levemente sus piernas algo incómoda, agachando la cabeza.

" _Serás idiota, Sakura Kinomoto... ¿cómo se te ocurre subirte a esto tan... romántico, por así decirlo, con Syaoran¡él quiere a otra chica!... No eres tú... recuérdalo" _– la chica sacaba sus deducciones mentalmente – _"Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad cuando aceptó venir conmigo... y yo que di gracias a todos los santos porque Tomoyo no podía acompañarme..." _

Suspiró.

"_Está enamorada... si supiera que yo la quiero..." _– Se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba y sacudió su cabeza bruscamente – _"¡imbécil! No puede saberlo... hasta allí quedaría TODA su grandiosa AMISTAD. Son sólo amigos, sólo a-mi-gos"._

- "¡Diablos¡No llegaré a ningún lado así!" – exclamaron al mismo tiempo, y, se quedaron mirando completamente sonrojados.

- "¿Syaoran?" – preguntó tímidamente Sakura.

- "¿Qué?" – preguntó alzando la vista y topándose con los verdes ojos de la chica.

- "¿C-Cómo se lla-llama esa chica... la que te gusta?" – preguntó mirando hacia otro lado, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y muy sonrojada.

- "Eh..." – al principio se sorprendió de sobremanera¿y ahora que decía?, pero notó la reacción de la chica y una chispa de esperanza se encendió - "¿Y... qué te hace pensar que no sabes su nombre?"

- "¿Eh?" – la chica volteó a verlo bruscamente, podía ser alguien de su curso... ella estaba incluida... ¡no, no, no podía pensar en eso! - "¿La conozco?".

- "Mejor que nadie..." - asintió.

El juego paró. Un señor abrió la puerta y Syaoran salió algo descolocado, no se había dado cuenta cuando dieron la vuelta. La chica lo siguió, pero ésta tenía el corazón desbocado, latía furiosamente bajo su pecho y le hervía la sangre, agolpada en su cara. Sólo habían dos opciones... ella o su mejor amiga, Tomoyo. Pero jamás había visto interés alguno en Tomoyo y sinceramente, habían dos cosas que indicaban más hacia ella que a Tomoyo.

Pista 1: "..._es tan inocente que no nota cuánto la quiero..._"; Tomoyo era más bien perceptiva... en cambio ella, volaba en su propio mundo.

Pista 2: La conocía mejor que nadie... ¡sólo uno misma se conocía más que otros!

Chocó con alguien más alto que ella, tenía olor masculino. Levantó la vista y no logró juntar muchas ideas antes de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Syaoran –que la pasaba por una cabeza- la miraba seriamente.

- "Sakura..."

- ...

- "yo..."

- "¿Me dirás cómo se llama?" – dijo apartándose con una sonrisa traviesa. Ambos sabían la verdad. ¿Por qué no seguir con el juego?

- "Mmm... primero quiero que lo sepa ella" – se acercó lo suficiente como para tomarle la mano, aunque la reacción de Sakura fue pegar un pequeño saltito, con leve jalón la acercó más y la estrechó contra su cuerpo para susurrarle – "Acompáñame, así sabrás cuándo es el momento de saber su nombre".

La guío por un sendero de árboles de cerezo.

- "¿Sabías que le gustan mucho las flores de éstos árboles?" – preguntó el chico con una leve sonrisa.

- "No, ahora lo sé... estas flores solo salen en primavera..." – susurró sonriendo.

- "Eso vinimos a celebrar ¿no?" – dijo con una mueca graciosa - "¿A ti también te gusta la primavera?".

- "Sí... aunque al chico que me gusta, le agrada más el otoño" – Syaoran sonrió ante esto, que bien se conocían.

- "A ella... ¡Le encantan los peluches!" – dijo sacando el muñeco que momentos antes había ganado - "¡A ti también¿No es así?"

- "¡Sip!" – dijo Sakura alegremente.

Se sentaron en un banco y Shaoran le tomó las manos a Sakura con una sonrisa divertida. ¿Qué iban a decirse?, si ya todo estaba dicho.

- "Syaoran..."

- "¿Mmm?"

- "Ella te espera" – dijo riendo.

- "Ahhh... fierecilla impaciente" – dijo aún más divertido Syaoran, entonces su mirada se volvió algo más seria – "Acércate".

- "¿Qué..."

- "Sólo hazlo, tienes algo ahí" – la chica se acercó extrañada – "Más..." – se acercó un poco más – "Solo un poquito más" – soltó casi en un suspiro y abrió su boca muy al lado de la oreja, sopló un poco – "Sakura... se llama..."

- "¿Ah, sí?" – suspiró la chica, estaban MUY cerca.

- "Sí... Sakura" – cerró los ojos y susurró sólo para ella – "Te quiero".

Sakura suspiró una vez más, tratando de calmar a su corazón desbocado, es que si seguía latiendo a esa velocidad, moriría de gusto. Ahora, los ojos de ambos tenían un nuevo destino, mirar los labios del otro. Y éstos traviesos labios, sellaron sus deseos, rompiendo todo el espacio que había entre ellos.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? Nadie lo sabe, pero lo único que tenía presente eran dos cosas, separaban sus labios para retomar un poco el aire y seguir con su tarea tan importante. Y la otra... era la primavera, testigo fiel de todo eso.

¿Por qué?

Porque esto, aunque tú creas que no merece la pena contarlo, empezó junto con la primavera.

* * *

**C'est Finite!**

**Aquí los dejo! Espero que les haya gustado ñ.ñ!!**

**Nos vemos en algún otro fic... y lo más importante para mí... Dejen Reviews!!!**

**_Diana Prenze_**


	2. Otra vez

**¡Hola, queridos lectores!**

**Bueno, les vengo a presentar mi nueva entrega de CCS. Creo que eso salió demasiado poético. Hmm.. Qué les puedo contar, está "semi-basado" en la vida real si que si alguien plagia mi historia está jodido, porque es 100 por ciento mía, a excepción de los personajes que son de CLAMP... En fin, ya que estamos aquí, vamos a leerla.**

**Summary: _"Se fue porque no quería saber de él, pero luego de 5 años, se encuentran inesperadamente... ¿Qué le pasa a una chica que cree haber olvidado el amor durante tanto tiempo, y de un segundo a otro, lo vuelve a ver y sentir?"_**

* * *

**"Otra Vez"**

"Está enamorada" dijo mi mejor amiga el día que se casó mi prima Chiharu. Yo la había invitado y ella, sonriente como siempre y en calidad de cupido se arregló para ir a divertirse en una boda.

La miré como si de repente mi amiga se hubiese vuelto loca de un instante para otro. Puse cara de horror ante la idea de que comenzara a hablar del amor.

* * *

Nos conocimos en el colegio, ella: Tomoyo y, yo: Sakura, éramos un par de chiquillas enamoradizas, porque lo admito, era una enamoradiza. Siempre hice de cupido para ella, siempre la ayudaba. Aunque jamás tuvimos muy buena suerte en básica. 

Llegamos a nuestro último año en ese colegio, pero aún nos quedaba la enseñanza media y debido a nuestras distintas situaciones familiares y por cosas del destino quedamos en distintos colegios y no nos hablábamos, ni veíamos tan seguido como antes. Teníamos diferentes ocupaciones y nuevos intereses. Ella se enamoró y yo tuve que hacérselo saber, porque me hablaba del chico todos los días, cuándo faltó, cuándo lo vio… etc.

En fin, cuando por fin empezaron a salir como pareja, dejamos de tener tanto contacto. Digamos que ella tuvo mucha más suerte que yo en el amor, era feliz con su novio. Bueno, yo también era feliz con mis _ilusiones_, el problema fue despertar, abrir los ojos y pisar tierra firme.

El último amor que tuve fue uno de los que más pasé mal. Tenía 17 años y pronto cumpliría los 18 cuando lo conocí. Era 3 años mayor que yo, se llamaba Shaoran y estaba en su tercer año en la universidad, yo recién iba entrando en el primero. Se podía decir que éramos amigos.

El problema se dio cuando empezó a hablar más de otra chica, que lamentablemente me simpatizaba, entonces caí en cuenta de que me daban muchos celos, y ni si quiera lo hacía con fines amorosos… pero estaba siendo igual como mi amiga Tatiana cuando hablaba de su novio, cuando solo eran _amigos_. Ese chico me gustaba mucho, pero él estaba totalmente embobado por otra y ésa otra tenía novio. Entonces él era de lo más lindo conmigo, quizá para olvidarla… pero no, la quería a ella y darme cuenta de que en realidad él no estaba al cien por ciento conmigo, ni como amigo, me caló en lo más profundo de mi ser.

Desconfié y llegué a la determinación de huir de ese enorme agujero en el que estaba cayendo. Él insistía con la chica y yo terminé por alejarme de él, quien no sabía que el amor no correspondido que él sentía, no solo le hacía mal a él, sino también a mí.

No sé como tuve fuerzas para despedirme. Había cultivado ese amor mucho tiempo. Tenía 20 años y ese amor ya llevaba un poco más de un año. Entonces recibí una beca para ir a estudiar a Paris, en Francia. Quise darle la última oportunidad para que se diera cuenta de su error.

- Es una chica adorable… ayer… ¿Sakura¿Me estás prestando atención? –preguntó extrañado al verme un poco alejada del tema de conversación. Yo saqué fuerzas de donde no las tenía, suspiré y le sonreí.

- Eres un tonto… Meiling tiene novio, y no me digas que algún día caerá… no te creo capaz de terminar con un noviazgo de 2 años. Yo me rindo…

- ¿Rendirte de qué? –preguntó extrañado.

- Ya no tiene importancia… la próxima semana me voy a París, te deseo suerte, la necesitarás –dije, parándome– Sé que se siente no ser correspondido, duele… pero supongo que se puede salir adelante… cuídate mucho –lo abracé por última vez y respiré profundo– Adiós.

- Pero…

Y no escuché lo que sea que fuera a decirme, lo evité toda esa última semana, porque si lo veía y él me daba una sola razón para quedarme, me quedaba y sufriría. Aunque tampoco digamos que la pasé muy bien, lloré mucho tiempo, y forjé una capa de hielo sin amor durante 5 años en un lugar donde no conocía a nadie.

Regresé renovada y unos amigos organizaron una fiesta en mi honor. Tomoyo, sabiendo lo mal que yo lo había pasado, evitó a toda costa un encuentro con Shaoran. Pero teníamos un muy buen amigo en común, Eriol, y esa noche de la fiesta hablando con él, me hizo ver que estaba diferente.

- Estás cambiada –me dijo mientras bebía de su vaso, tranquilamente.

- Ya van varios que me lo ha dicho… tendrá que ser verdad¿no? – reí-.

- Antes sonreías con naturalidad.

- ¿Ahora no soy natural? –sonreí divertida-.

- Es que no tienes el mismo brillo de antes, ese que siempre te salía cuando eras una chiquilla enamoradiza, como decías… - sin quererlo me puse a la defensiva y yo misma me di cuenta de mi reacción. Me causaba terror la idea de caer en eso de nuevo.

- Nunca he notado alguna diferencia –respondí evasivamente-.

- bueno, por algo será –dijo despreocupado y queriendo cambiar la conversación, lo empeoró: - ¡Ah, es cierto…! El otro día estuve con Shaoran¿sabías que dejó de perseguir a Meiling? Y eso que ahora anda sola… ¿No han hablado?

- Nunca mantuve contacto con ninguno de los dos –dije y enseguida cambié la conversación drásticamente.

Días más tarde recibí la invitación a la boda de mi prima y llamé a Tomoyo.

Y allí estábamos, felicitando a los novios a la salida de la iglesia. Mi prima, Chiharu, sinceramente se veía preciosa y su ahora esposo también se veía igual de feliz.

- ¿y tú Tomoyo cuando piensas casarte? –le preguntó Chiharu a mi amiga y ella me miró de reojo.

- ¡yo me casaré el día en que Sakura tenga novio! – respondió resueltamente y yo me escandalicé.

- ¡¿Estás loca, cierto?! –me reí divertida– Yo ya no soy partidaria del _amour_.

- Te quedarás soltera si esperas a que Sakura acepte a alguien, entonces – se rió Yamazaki, el esposo de mi prima.

Después nos fuimos a la fiesta y ella insistía en que debía encontrar pareja o por lo menos compañía por esa noche, aún teniendo negativas de mi parte.

Estábamos sentadas las primas en una mesa, con mi amiga y ellas con sus respectivas parejas, después de la cena. Por casualidad una de nosotras quedó sentada en otra mesa con su acompañante, ella decía que solo era un compañero de trabajo y nosotras bromeábamos que pronto sería algo más.

- Vamos Tomoyo, deja de insistir, si ya vemos que Sakura no quiere comprometerse… ¿desde cuándo que eres tan repelente al compromiso? – preguntó una prima.

- ¡Buuuff! –Resoplé- Estuve 5 años fuera de Chile¿crees que habría regresado si alguien me hubiera conquistado¡Claro que no! Creo que tanto _amour_ en el ambiente terminó por asquearme.

- ¡Ja! Que fuerte – se rió y los otros comensales con ella-.

- Ya verás algún día Sakura… y quedarás flechada de tu príncipe azul… ¡Ja! –Se burló Tomoyo-.

- Sí, sí… como quieras… ¡olvídenlo¡Soy tan feliz así de libre! Ustedes sean felices con sus novios…

- ¡Miren ahí viene Rita con su _amigo_! –exclamó Naoko mirando justo hacia atrás de mí, yo tomé mi copa y me di vuelta para bromear con un brindis por los "nuevos" novios. Y lo vi. Ahí venía Shaoran riéndose junto a mi prima.

Se me heló la sangre y de pronto se rompió la copa en mis manos, de la sorpresa la había apretado mucho.

- ¡Sakura, tu mano¡Estás pálida¿Qué pasó, acaso viste un fantasma? – preguntaron mis primas cuando volteé con rapidez para darle la espalda a los que se acercaban.

- ¡Chicas, les presento a mi amigo, Shaoran!

- ¡Hola Shaoran! –dijeron las chicas emocionadas y sus parejas de rieron y saludaron con un simple apretón al chico.

- Hola – saludó sonriente-.

- ¡Shaoran¡Tanto tiempo! – saludó efusivamente Tomoyo. Era obvio que lo conocía y yo quería desaparecer.

- ¡Hola, Tomoyo¡Que genial encontrarte¿Son familia tuya?

- No, son familia de…

- ¿Sakura, te sientes bien? – preguntó preocupado el novio de una de mis primas. Alcancé a escuchar como Shaoran susurraba sorprendido mi nombre, al captar que era yo quien estaba ahí, que había regresado y que estábamos en el mismo metro cuadrado. Mientras que yo… no supe más.

Lo primero que vi, al despertar, fue la cara de mi queridísima amiga Tomoyo y un poco más lejos la de mi prima recién casada. Ambas completamente preocupadas. Grandioso, había arruinado la boda de mi prima.

- Chiharu… lo siento… -Dije incorporándome lentamente-.

- ¡Por fin despertaste, nos tenías preocupados! No importa, además Yamazaki me está esperando para irnos –Sonrió levemente, como se notaba que estaba enamorada y Tomoyo lanzaba unos suspiros románticos detrás de ella.

- No te preocupes, Chi… yo me ocupo de esta niña –Dijo Tomoyo con un deje de misterio en su voz- Anda con tu marido tranquila a su _noche de bodas_.

- ¡T-Tomoyo! –Reclamó sonrojada mi prima y yo me reí- Por lo menos no se te va la risa con tu desmayo –opinó desganada-.

- Vamos… ándate tranquila –Dije sonriendo, como si no recordara la razón por la que me había desmayado.

- Ah, verdad… Tomoyo, recuerda que Shaoran espera afuera… ya cuando vuelva de mi luna de miel tendrán que contarme cómo es que se conocen con el _amigo _de Rita –y luego de sonreír por última vez, salió de la habitación-.

Bajé la mirada, porque no quería ver ninguna clase de pena por mí en la cara de Tomoyo. Porque sino me derrumbaría ahí mismo, porque el solo hecho de pensar que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de quien ya creía olvidado me volvía loca.

- Pensé… que esto ya estaba olvidado –Susurré tirándome de nuevo en la cama- ¿cómo puede ser que después de tanto tiempo aún lo recuerde… _así_?

- ¿Así cómo¿Con cariño¿Amor? – preguntó Tomoyo demasiado seria para mi bienestar mental. Porque lo que yo había pensado que había olvidado y que estaba completamente resguardado en lo más profundo de mi corazón, había salido a flote en el mismo instante en que volví a ver a Shaoran – Sakura… ¿te das cuenta que por mucho que pase el tiempo lo sigues queriendo?

- ¡No digas que lo quiero, porque no es cierto! –exclamé con lágrimas en los ojos, ni yo sabía porque estaba llorando.

- ¡Abre los ojos de una vez¡Ésa no es mi amiga! –Tomoyo se levantó- ¿por qué, si lo olvidaste, quieres evitarlo a toda costa¿por qué, si lo olvidaste, lloras?

- Ya lo perdí… en el mismo momento en que tomé ese avión rumbo a Francia, perdí todas las esperanzas y siempre tuve miedo de volverme a enamorar… y no lo hice… me oculté tanto tiempo en la excusa de no querer salir dañada de eso que me hice daño igual –Sollocé- Y por eso guardé mis sentimientos… creo que debí haberlo superado… no haberlos ocultado, ni guardado… ahora estaríamos bien…

- ¿Qué pasaría si te digo que quiso verte antes de que te fueras?

- Es obvio… éramos amigos…

- Pero… dejaste de ser su amiga en el mismo instante que le dijiste adiós…Sakura, él…

- No digas nada… yo… quiero olvidar

- No has olvidado que lo quieres en 5 años lejos… mucho menos lo harás ahora que están a unos pasos del otro –cuando dijo eso salió de la pieza y me dio temor a que hiciera entrar a Shaoran. Pero no se le olvidó que era mi mejor amiga, al fin y al cabo siempre tenía su apoyo, aunque nunca estuvo de acuerdo conmigo de escapar, igual había estado ahí.

Recuerdo que dejé de comer en una semana y que cada vez salía menos. Al mes Tomoyo me internó en una clínica y me dijo cosas terribles. No era posible que me dejara morir por cosas que tenían solución. Definitivamente la vitalidad que tenía antes estaba siendo derrumbada poco a poco. Ella no quería que pasara eso, siempre me lo dijo. Por eso mismo terminamos viviendo en su departamento, por nada del mundo quería que yo cayera de nuevo.

- Eriol dijo que eras una maniática –Rió Tomoyo sirviéndose jugo- por eso mismo me dijo que hiciéramos una fiesta para animarte.

- ¿Animarme¡Si estoy perfecta! Me estoy recuperando¿ves? –reí divertida, llevaba un mes de rehabilitación y la meta de Tomoyo era que volviera a ser la misma chica animada de antaño, poco a poco lo iba logrando.

- ¡Síiiii! –dijo Tomoyo animada- Pero para que estés al cien por ciento mejor… debes hablar con Shaoran, entiende que él también necesita hablar contigo.

- ¿Va a la fiesta?

- Sí – respondió.

No sé que cara habré puesto, porque Tomoyo me miró con preocupación y tampoco sé por qué me entró una determinación, pero estaba terriblemente decidida:

- Bueno, entonces tenemos que ver que nos vamos a poner para mi primera fiesta ya rehabilitada –dije con alegría y Tomoyo sonrió encantada.

La capa de hielo se estaba derritiendo poco a poco, gracias a la ayuda de mi amiga, a quien siempre la ayudaba yo, ahora tenía nuevas esperanzas y lo único que quería era sentirme bien conmigo misma y volver a ser la de antes. Porque, aunque suena raro, yo también me extrañaba.

Ahora no me repele el amor, mucho menos desde ese día de la fiesta. Tampoco quería llegar y lanzarme a los tiburones si que me puse a bailar con todo el mundo relajada, porque sabía que iba a hablar con Shaoran y las cosas se verían solucionadas. Volveríamos a ser los mismos amigos de antes.

Pero llegó un momento totalmente diferente, un momento que no tenía planeado para nada, pero sucedió.

La música cambió a una romántica, justamente en ese momento yo estaba bailando con Eriol, que además era el novio de Tatiana, obviamente ellos querían bailar juntos en ese momento, lo que yo no sabía era que intercambiaríamos parejas, mucho menos, que la pareja de baile de Tomoyo era, nada más ni nada menos que, Shaoran.

- Shaoran –Susurré sorprendida y el también lo parecía. Aún así me tomó de la cintura y nos pusimos a bailar lentamente.

- ¿Cómo has estado? No te había visto en toda la fiesta –dijo sonriendo amablemente.

- Yo tampoco te había visto –éramos un par de mentirosos, porque estuvimos observándonos toda la fiesta y cuando se topaban nuestras miradas siempre las desviábamos y nos hacíamos los tontos- Yo estoy súper bien. ¿Y tú?

- Excelente –sonrió- Ha pasado tiempo ¿no?...

- Sí…

- cinco eternos años –Dijo Shaoran y lo miré, incitándolo a que siguiera hablando- Estuve esperando este momento, en el que volviésemos a hablarnos… quizá no para lo que quiera, pero por lo menos conversar…

- Sí, yo lo siento… estuve evitándote por cosas del pasado… y no pensé en nadie más que en mí… Lo siento.

- No, no… si yo tampoco soy un pan de Dios… Nunca pensé en los demás, creo que también debo disculparme… yo te hice pasar mal –Dijo algo dolido consigo mismo.

- Shaoran… eso no hubiera pasado si yo hubiese sido sincera…

- Y si yo me hubiese dado cuenta antes de que me dijeras adiós… de…

- ¿De qué te diste cuenta? –pregunté extrañada, de pronto me vi arrastrada fuera de la fiesta. Hacía frío, pero aún me mantenía en los brazos de Shaoran.

- Hace frío… creo que mejor…

- Shaoran… dime

- Bueno, yo me di cuenta que… que… -parecía realmente incómodo y yo seguía mirándolo fijamente- que estaba completamente enamorado de mi mejor amiga… listo, lo dije –terminó de soltar todo, estaba nervioso, como si… como si aún sintiese eso. Entonces se me aceleró el corazón.

- Yo… a ese mejor amigo… nunca le dije que… estaba enamorada de él, me di cuenta cuando te fijabas mucho en Meiling –respiré hondo y me arriesgué- Sentí celos y… Shaoran… yo… también te quería… y… y… te sigo queriendo mucho… Shaoran yo te… -lo miré porque quería saber su reacción, pero estaba muy cerca.

Y la fiesta, la música, el frío, el piso… todo, desapareció de un momento a otro. De lo único que estaba pendiente era de sus labios que se acercaban con una lentitud pasmosa, sentí que mi corazón iba a estallar de la emoción, y el tiempo se detuvo cuando nuestros labios se unieron en un beso de reconocimiento, que pasó a ser uno lleno de sentimientos que teníamos guardado de hace 5 años y aún estaba intacto.

- Sakura… te quiero tanto, no te quiero perder otra vez –dijo Shaoran poniendo su frente sobre la mía.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que te olvidé en esos cinco años – dije sumida en mis sentimientos, estaba feliz y no supe la reacción que tuvo Shaoran en ese momento- No recordaba que contigo estuviese tan bien… no importa si me vuelvo a ir y si regreso… sé que al final… siempre estaremos así otra vez.

- No habrá otra vez –dijo Shaoran sonriente- Porque si te tienes que ir de nuevo… me voy contigo…

- Descuida, no será necesario… no tenía pensado irme… aquí se está tan bien –sonreí.

* * *

- ¿Otra vez contando esa historia, Sakura? – preguntó un anciano sentándose al lado de la anciana que le relataba algo a sus nietos. 

- A mi me encanta ¿a ti no? –preguntó emocionada, mirando a su esposo.

- Yo… la repetiría otra vez –sonrió recordando esos tiempos.

Y bien… ahora¿pueden imaginarse el final?.

* * *

**Bien, bien¿pueden imaginarse el final? .. Lo dejo a su criterio. Bueno yo personalmente, como escritora me esforcé para escribir esto, además me gustan estas tramas, aunque quiero probar algo diferente, si me dan un consejo no estaría mal.**

**Y no olviden que lo que más le gusta a una escritora es que dejen un comentario, tomatazo, besos lo que sea... solo hagan click en la parte inferior izquierda y _voilà_. **

**Cariños.**

**Diana.**


End file.
